


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Onlymystory



Series: Teenagers and Their Games [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Stiles is kind of a nymph in this, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 4 rules.<br/>1)	No arguments about who you pick.<br/>2)	The pair can choose how to spend their seven minutes, judgment free.<br/>3)	One kiss is required.<br/>4)	What happens in the closet, stays in the closet. Hey, werewolf hearing makes it hard to keep secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I messed up the series tags so technically this is the second story in the series. Not that it really matters.

Derek has the horniest pack of werewolves in existence. He isn’t even sure he can just excuse them as being teenagers at this point. No, it's like everyone started pairing off and doing things no one wanted to walk in on. 

Of course, to add to the dilemma are the various members of the pack who are interested in other members but couldn’t be bothered to say so. Derek pointedly chooses to ignore the fact that it had taken Jackson making out with Stiles during a game of Spin the Bottle to get him to finally admit that he liked Stiles. He has Stiles now and he’s made very good on his promise to make Stiles forget everything but his name. If Stiles has returned the favor several times over, well, that isn’t so bad either. 

The problem now is that Lydia keeps eyeing Erica, whose relationship with Boyd is apparently an open one, something Derek isn’t going to begin to try & understand. He’s never been one to share. Lydia however won’t act on her interest because of Jackson, who still can’t find the balls to ask Danny out and Danny, for some unknown reason wants Jackson to bring it up first.

Stiles would have snickered at that choice of language. 

Scott & Isaac keep dancing around each other too and while Allison doesn’t seem to be so interested in dating multiple people the way Erica & Boyd were, she's very unsubtly mentioned certain fantasies. Scott isn’t exactly picking up the hints. 

So of course when the pack finally finds time for another pack party night, it only seems natural that they end up here.

“We’re playing seven minutes in heaven,” announces Allison as she walks through Derek’s front door, Stiles' arm slung over her shoulder.

“Your idea, Stiles?” asks Derek, rolling his eyes.

“Please, I don’t need 7 minutes to get you off. For the big bad alpha you are shockingly easy.” He dumps the bag of candy in his hand on the counter and lets go of Allison long enough to kiss Derek. “But I do like it when you take your time.”

Derek just kisses him back then shoves him at the pack. Little shit. And no he is not that easy. Close, but not seven minutes easy. He isn’t a teenager.

“It was my idea,” interrupts Allison, popping open a beer and joining the others at the table. “Spin the Bottle was fun last time.”

Scott looks a little bit worried. “There’s someone else in the pack you want to make out with? Am I doing something wrong?”

Allison runs a hand through his hair. “You are perfect sweetie. But if Isaac doesn’t get his mouth around your dick very, very soon, you both are going to drive me up a wall.”

Isaac turns beet red. “I’m not…I mean I like Scott, but that’s…”

“Oh I know it will take you two a little while to get there. But I figure if you can make out for a little while, it’ll be a good start. And this way you’ll be sort of used to an audience.”

Erica, Danny, and Jackson all give Allison long looks that simultaneously show their surprise and their admiration. 

“An audience?” stammers Scott.

Allison takes a long swig of her beer. “Well yeah. I want to watch.”

Scott spits his beer out and Isaac literally slumps off his chair in shock. 

“Girls are into that?” asks Stiles.

“Do you get turned on by two girls making out?” asks Lydia, a hint of ‘careful, Stiles’ in her tone.

“Kind of the wrong person to ask that question but I see your point,” he answers. Stiles notices Derek's walked over so he pulls at him, trying to get him in his lap. Derek deftly lifts Stiles up, sits down in the chair, and pulls Stiles on top of him.

Stiles rolls his eyes and wiggles his ass a little, getting a moan out of Derek and a groan from everyone else. 

“I like the idea,” says Erica. 

The rest of the pack echo their agreement, some with varying shades of embarrassment, but after a few minutes, they have their rules.  
1) No arguments about who you pick.  
2) The pair can choose how to spend their seven minutes, judgment free.  
3) One kiss is required.  
4) What happens in the closet, stays in the closet. Hey, werewolf hearing makes it hard to keep secrets.

Stiles hands out another round of beers and Allison takes first go. She draws Boyd’s name.

**Allison/Boyd**

Boyd and Allison sort of sit for a few seconds in the closet. Then both try to talk at once, laugh, and Boyd motions to let Allison go first.

“So I know this completely defeats the purpose of the game that I wanted to play and I’m certainly happy to make out if you want to but it kind of feels like we are the last people on earth that needed to be paired up.”

Boyd grinned, that slow almost scary smile that he let loose so rarely. “Or maybe we needed to get each other to allow some of the others to get a move on.”

Allison laughs because Boyd knows the pack well.

“They aren’t going to let us out until the seven minutes are up,” notes Allison.

“I have an idea.”

Her interest peaks. 

“One question each. No one out there can say anything about our answers, so there’s no worry there.”

Allison nods her agreement. “What’s your question?”

“Why is the pack important to you?”

She pauses. “Could you clarify?”

“You fought hard to be a member of the pack on your own merits. Not as Scott’s mate or Lydia’s friend or as a reformed hunter whose knowledge could help us. I’ve always wondered why.”

Allison knows her answer to this question. Has always known. “When I was little,” she begins, and her voice is loud enough to make it clear she is deliberately making sure everyone on the other side of the door can hear her. “My family used to get together a lot on holidays. My grandpa would come over and my parents were all smiles and I thought my aunt was the coolest person ever. There were cousins too. And looking back now, I can see that there were probably a lot of meetings going on but at the time it felt like family in a movie.”

She’s quiet, reflective. “I used to dream that it would be like that forever. Everyone happy and united and loved. And then the cousins refused to come to Thanksgiving. After that my dad had a big fight with Gerard. I remember Kate came upstairs to tell me goodbye, that she had to go with him. I thought it was a one-off. A quick fight that could still be mended. I was eleven and still hopeful.” 

Boyd knows that meant the split occurred very close to the Hale house fire and since Chris didn’t actually know it was Kate, assumes the priorities of the family changed and they split. He puts a hand on Allison’s knee in comfort.

“And then for years it was nothing but a birthday card and moving all over the place. Until we came here. Kate came back and the little kid in me foolishly thought it was the beginning of my family coming together. Then she died and I couldn’t really argue with that because she was so much more evil than I could have ever imagined.”

“You really believe that?” asks Boyd, unable to help himself.

She nods. “At this point, if she walked up to me I would shoot her in the face without hesitating. She ripped my first family apart with her actions, her and Gerard, and she would have taken away my only other chance at family. I was angry and confused when Gerard showed up and a part of me thought well if I can’t have a Norman Rockwell Christmas, we can be united as hunters. We’ll be a fucked up family but still family.”

Allison shifts, even she can feel the tension emanating from the kitchen table. But she’s also very glad Boyd asked her this because she’s never really been able to find a way to say it. “It took me a while to realize that fighting and killing together doesn’t make a family. I know my dad loves me. I know once upon a time he loved the rest of them. But Kate, Gerard, even my mother, they got twisted by the mission. They forgot that hunting was supposed to be used to protect families, not to destroy them.”

They’ve already passed their seven minutes but no one is interrupting. 

“I think I realized that my family was never a real family about the same time that I figured out the pack was tugging at my heart, promising to fill all of those old childhood desires. So I fought for my place here.”

Allison’s voice grows firm, the way it only did twice before, when she told her dad she was joining the pack and the day she declared Derek to be her Alpha. “I was born an Argent, a hunter by fate. I’ll die a human member of the Hale pack. That is my choice. That is why I fought for my place.”

There’s a long silence between the two and Boyd wonders if Allison can sense the way a last lingering bit of tension slips away from Derek.

Finally, to break the silence, he speaks up again. “Pretty sure we’re over time but in the spirit of fairness, you get to ask me a question.”

Allison knows what she’s wanted to ask. “Why did you want the bite? Erica & Isaac, I’ve always been able to understand their reasons. Why you?”

Boyd stares, not blankly but just with that look that says he’s thinking before he answers. “We’re all lonely people, right? Like everyone in this pack, before we had each other, even if it was just one other person, in a lot of ways we were alone.”

Allison nods. “Yeah I guess you could say that.”

“From a high school perspective, why? Not a super insightful answer but just flat one sentence description, and everyone will understand that I have a point and not be offended, what would be the most basic reason for each pack member to be lonely?” asks Boyd.

Allison thinks of easy answers, puts them aside to look for something more in depth, before realizing that Boyd wants the easy answer. “Well I moved around a lot so it was hard to make friends. Scott was the asthmatic kid. Stiles is the overactive geek. Derek’s kind of obvious. Erica was the seizure girl, Isaac the abused guy.” She’s quiet for a second, trying to pinpoint Lydia & Jackson’s descriptions. “I’d say Lydia & Jackson have that a lot of acquaintances but no real depth thing.”

She looks back at Boyd. “And you?”

“You can’t think of anything?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t think I ever really noticed you until you were a werewolf.”

And then Allison starts to think she understands. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” says Boyd quietly. “It’s weird being the guy who doesn’t have a reason to be lonely but still is. I had routes and schedules to keep from being too obvious. Pretend to be busy working when the bell rang so I could take up a couple minutes putting my stuff away. Arrive at class a minute or two early like I had to finish an assignment.”

Allison reaches out and slips her hand around Boyd’s. 

“I’d make sure I never took anything that I needed for more than one class at a time so I could use up time going to my locker.” He’s silent for a minute, reflecting. “I’d listen to kids talk about how five minutes between classes was never enough time and all I could think was that it seemed like forever.”

“It’s tough you know, not having a reason to be lonely. People expect you to have a reason to be alone before you complain about it so I never complained. And no one ever noticed.” 

“I’m sorry,” says Allison. “I know that’s not even close to enough, but I’m sorry.”

“That’s why I said yes to the bite, and why I’ll always be loyal to Derek,” explains Boyd. “He saw me when no one else did. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to thank him enough for that.”

They sit in silence for a little while. 

Allison leans up and presses a sweet kiss against Boyd’s lips as he goes to open the door and he smiles a little bit. 

No one says anything when they exit but Isaac stands up and hugs Boyd tightly for several minutes. 

Derek just moves Stiles off his lap for a minute and walks over to Allison. They look at each other for a long moment and then he pulls her into his arms and tucks her head against his neck. It’s a seemingly small gesture but Derek’s never allowed her access to that level of pack vulnerability. 

Allison stays still, just breathing, and when she goes back to Scott, her eyes are wet and bright with joy.

When the silence finally starts to get too awkward, Stiles pushes himself backwards in his chair and falls to the floor, breaking the tension and causing everyone to laugh.

“My turn,” says Derek, after helping Stiles back up.

There are a few incredulous looks. “You’re playing?” questions Jackson, pretty much speaking for the pack.

Stiles grins and Lydia’s smirking a little because they both have an idea about what will happen next. They’re not wrong.

Derek takes all of the papers out of the bowl, flips through them until he finds Stiles’ name, and then unceremoniously dumps the rest back in the bowl.

**Derek & Stiles**

No one even bothers commenting. Erica’s the only one brave enough to risk Derek’s wrath by walking into that closet with Stiles anyway. 

Stiles rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s possessive behavior but since this one is fairly tame, doesn’t feel the need to lecture. He does however, feel the need to tease. “If you got to draw, I get to decide what we do in there.”

“Please remember that other people will be using that room,” says Danny quickly.

“We have Lysol,” answers Stiles with a Cheshire cat grin.

Isaac reaches into his pocket, pulls out a packet of ear plugs and after grabbing a pair for himself, passes them around.

“Seriously?” asks Derek. “I think that’s overkill.”

“My bedroom is right next to yours,” retorts Isaac. “Right there. Even with these, you two are still traumatizing.”

“How are we anymore traumatizing than being able to hear Boyd & Erica?!” demands Stiles indignantly. 

“Because they don’t talk!” squeals Isaac. “And when they do, they use each other’s names!”

“What do I do?!”

Derek laughs and then sputters a little when Stiles turns a glare on him. “Stiles, you talk a lot during sex. And you yell. And swear. A lot. I like it but um, sometimes it’s kind of like being in a porno with an absurd amount of dialogue.”

“It’s like phone sex on a fucking party line,” mutters Isaac.

Stiles glares at both of them, no easy feat since they are on opposite sides of him, then pulls Derek inside the closet and slams the door. He talks loud when they’re inside, making sure everyone can hear him. “This is the only thing I’m going to say for the next seven minutes because I know how to use my mouth for other things. Don’t be surprised if your Alpha can’t shut up though.”

Several people laugh and he thinks it’s Lydia who says “yeah, like that’ll ever happen.” Stiles can even hear Isaac laughing at that idea. 

Derek gives him a look. “Stiles, we have seven minutes. You do realize that’s like a hand job at most and that’s if I was already hard.”

Stiles, true to his word, doesn’t answer. Or well, he does, but he answers by putting his mouth on Derek’s shirt, right over Derek’s nipple. In succession Stiles blows hot air over it, sucks hard and then bites down.

Derek jolts and howls.

Stiles repeats it on the other side and gets a deliciously needy moan out of Derek.

That certainly took care of making sure Derek was hard and it took all of about 45 seconds.

Stiles brings his mouth back up and kisses Derek, slow and filthy but he’s pulling away before Derek can process bringing him back. “Stiles…” he whines.

Stiles drops to his knees and mouths at Derek’s jeans for a few seconds and Derek tries to reach to unbutton them and gets his hands slapped away. 

“Stiles, please,” begs Derek. 

He just smirks at Derek and uses his teeth to undo the button and drag the zipper down. 

Derek would say he’s going to end up coming as fast as a teenager but he dates Stiles and even Stiles has more control than he’s got right now.

Stiles slowly pulls Derek out and stares at him as he bobs his mouth on Derek’s cock. Stiles’ eyes are fluently saying he’s very aware of what he’s doing to Derek.

“Quit being such a fucking tease,” growls Derek, but he’s also scrabbling to get a grip on something, anything, and feeling like he’s going to collapse. 

Stiles pauses, his lips swollen and wet and he reaches a hand up and taps his finger against Derek’s mouth.

“You’ve only got 3 minutes left,” says Derek. “I’m not going to tell you what I want just to help you prove a point.”

He folds his arms across his chest and momentarily wonders if his dick would respond to an Alpha command.

It probably wouldn’t have done any good is what he’ll tell himself later. Because about 10 seconds later, Stiles’ tongue is licking and probing in places it has yet to explore and Derek is screaming and cussing and crying out Stiles’ name and Stiles is swallowing him down and looking impossibly smug.

Derek shudders and pulls his pants up while Stiles runs a hand across his mouth.

“Time,” yells Stiles.

“5 minutes, 47 seconds,” answers Lydia in awe.

When the two walk out a few seconds later, Derek is bright red and immediately walks towards the kitchen, away from the eyes of the pack.

“I hope you were all sufficiently traumatized,” Stiles says, looking for all the world like the proverbial cat who ate the fucking canary.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac cuffs Stiles on the back of the head as he walks past him. “You are such a horndog,” mutters Isaac. 

“I am not the do…”

“Don’t say it,” warns Derek, interrupting what would have been an extended rant/story about why Stiles was not a dog and just how many ways the others acted like ones at times. It was a topic that never had a nice ending.

Derek sits back down in his chair and pulls Stiles onto his lap while reaching for a beer. Stiles settles in against Derek’s chest as Isaac reaches for the bowl of names. 

When Isaac draws Scott’s name, he smiles sheepishly. “Scott.”

Scott pulls the most adorable series of faces ever as he smiles, blushes, smiles a little more, and then gets a little nervous as his eyes go wide. 

Allison nudges him though and he follows Isaac into the closet.

Once the door's closed behind the two of them, both Scott and Isaac stand a little bit awkwardly, Scott staring up at Isaac. 

“I…” begins Scott. “I don’t know what to do next.”

Isaac’s face falls. “We can just sit until the time’s up if you don’t want to do anything. It’s fine.”

“No,” says Scott in a hurry, shaking his head. “It’s just…I’m not like the rest of them. I’m not good at asking for what I want.”

Isaac’s eyes brighten again as he realizes that Scott wants to be there as much as he does. Isaac isn’t exactly any better at being bold about his desires, not like Stiles. Though he wonders if anyone is as bold as Stiles. “I want to kiss you,” he says in answer to Scott’s unspoken plea.

Scott moves a little closer. “Yeah, okay.”

Isaac leans in and softly presses his lips to Scott’s, tentative and shy. Scott wraps his hands around Isaac’s arms, gripping tighter and pulling them closer together as he kisses back, just as shy and just as eager. 

Outside the closet door, Allison lets out a small whoop as the pack picks up the unmistakable sounds of kissing.

“You’re really invested in this, aren’t you?” laughs Danny.

“You guys don’t understand,” groans Allison. “Every time we’re supposed to be studying, or watching movies, or doing anything, they just stare at each other and pine. And I swear they think they’re being discreet and it just got painful to watch.”

“It’s nice that you don’t mind,” notes Erica.

Allison shrugs. “I’m not possessive like Derek.”

Derek doesn’t even growl at her from where he's currently nipping little bite marks into Stiles’ neck and only half listening. She has a point.

“No one is possessive like Derek,” says Jackson.

Stiles grins. “He may be the possessive one but I’m the one in control.” Stiles reaches his hands behind him and holds Derek’s head still as he tilts to indicate Derek should mark the other side of his neck. Derek helpfully obliges, fingers digging into Stiles’ hips.

“You two are ridiculous,” says Lydia and the others turn back to their own conversation, ignoring Derek and Stiles.

Inside the closet, Scott and Isaac haven’t moved beyond kissing but it's hard to tell where one of them leaves off and the other begins. Isaac pushes Scott up against the wall and Scott’s legs wrap around pulling Isaac flush against him. 

Isaac leans back for a quick breath before diving back in, tongue exploring the taste of Scott.

While the others are distracted by the sound of Scott hitting the wall, Derek leans in to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “I could make you lose control.”

Stiles smirks. “I’ll let you give it your best shot later.”

Derek slides a hand away from Stiles’ hip, and into his jeans. Derek squeezes Stiles’ ass for a brief second. “I could do it right now. Leave you shaking in front of everyone.”

Stiles has been pretty much half hard since they walked out of the closet and his dick twitches a little at Derek’s words. “You talk a good game, wolfman,” he whispers, leaning his head back on Derek’s shoulders. 

Derek just gives him a filthy look, bits of red flickering in his eyes and then Stiles barely keeps from jolting out of the chair when Derek slides a finger inside him and curls it inwards.

“Fuck,” breathes Stiles. He sure as hell isn’t only half hard anymore.

Derek adds another finger and scissors them back and forth, his free hand holding Stiles steady in his lap.

Stiles bites back a moan as the timer goes off and Allison knocks on the closet door to tell Scott and Isaac time was up.

The boys exit with sheepish smiles. Isaac’s fingers linger against Scott’s as they pull away and go back to their seats.

“You two are seriously beyond adorable,” gushes Erica. 

Isaac leans over Allison’s chair before he sits down. “Thank you,” he says softly. 

She squeezes his hand. “I like seeing you both happy.” 

“My turn!” Lydia reaches over the table towards the bowl. She looks at the name without showing anyone. Jackson. “Oops, drew my own name,” says Lydia, tossing it back in. She was just as determined as Allison to see her boys happy. 

Danny gives her a look that says he knows exactly what she's doing but doesn’t mind a bit.

Lydia holds up the new slip of paper. “Erica,” she said.

The word's barely heard however, as at the same time, Stiles yelps out Derek’s name and comes hard in his pants. 

Everyone sits in silence for a minute. Then…

“You have got to be fucking kidding me?!” yells Jackson.

“Stiles! Dude!” says Scott, blushing on behalf of his best friend.

Erica puts a hand over her nose to try and keep from sniffing involuntarily. “Derek, did you seriously just finger him in front of all of us?!”

Stiles just rests his head against Derek’s shoulder and breathes hard, recovering. Derek smirks, utterly not giving a shit.

Lydia reaches over and pulls Stiles off Derek, while Boyd yanks Derek the other way. “Derek is going to go in the kitchen and wash his hands and Stiles is going to go upstairs and change while Erica and I actually play this game. Which is not a game of let’s see how many ways our Alpha and his mate can think to torture their pack with public sex.”

Derek doesn’t make a fuss and Stiles sort of skip dances upstairs. 

Scott’s head drops into his arms. “I’m never going to get that sound out of my head.”

Allison and Isaac both rub his back sympathetically. “At least we all have to deal with it,” commiserates Isaac.

As the room settles again, Erica and Lydia slip into the closet. And if both Boyd and Jackson get quiet fast, definitely curious, well no one's blaming them.

The boys are disappointed. For Lydia and Erica, these seven minutes are another chance to steal a little quiet time. They aren’t all that interested in a physical or romantic relationship. But a few months ago when they’d been trapped in an old well by a witch (and didn’t that sound like a lame fairy tale), the two had started talking.

It turned out that while both were still every bit as tough and confident and amazing as they act, they sometimes wanted to just be feminine and gentle. As Erica put it, the rest of the pack would never deny them that right, but when they’d been bossing them around for so long, it was kind of hard to admit that you just wanted to be cuddled.

Lydia had sat next to Erica in the dark and gently ran her fingers up and down Erica’s arm, while the blonde reached over and petted Lydia’s hair. 

Then they’d stood up and figured out how to get out of the well because they might be damsels but they weren’t damsels in distress and could rescue themselves thank you very much. 

From then on, they’d tried to steal little moments whenever they could. There wasn’t a conscious effort to leave Allison out either. It was just that Allison didn’t have the same personality they did. 

She didn’t have the same needs.

So when they walk into the little closet, both girls don’t have to talk to know what they want. Erica sits in front of Lydia and lets the girl pin up her curls, gently pulling tendrils back and away from her face.

Then they switch places and Erica loosely braids Lydia’s hair, giving her a softer look than she normally has.

A few seconds before their time is up, Lydia twists her face towards Erica, following the rules, and Erica moves forward to kiss her.

The kiss stays soft and chaste while both girls move their hands through each others’ hair, pulling out the hairdos to leave their hair looking the same as it had when they walked in.

Let the others think whatever they want. Lydia and Erica want these moments to belong to them and no one else.

Erica walks out first and sits with Boyd. 

Jackson opens his mouth to tease Lydia a little when she comes out but when he sees the sweet look on her face, the one that only appears at rare moments, he shuts it again and gives her a hug instead. 

“So you guys are quiet,” says Stiles, walking back into the room in sweats and a clean t-shirt of Derek’s. He starts to walk towards Derek when Isaac grabs his wrist. 

“You’re sitting on this side of the room and Derek is staying over there.”

“What?! Not fair,” protests Stiles.

“No, not fair is the fact that even telling you two to keep it in your pants is still traumatizing for the rest of us,” says Allison.

Stiles has the decency to blush slightly. “I can behave.”

“You really can’t,” interjects Boyd. 

“Now both of you sit,” says Allison. “Danny will kill you if you mess up his chance to lick Jackson’s abs.”


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing as Danny and Jackson are the last to go, they don’t bother with drawing names, instead Jackson follows Danny in silence. Well, the boys are silent. Stiles is trying to make lewd comments but Lydia keeps slapping her hand over his mouth. Finally he glares at her and clamps his mouth shut.

Being silent doesn’t stop Stiles from getting his phone out and texting Derek.

**To Big Bad:** _Your pack is mean._

**To Little Red:** _Or prudes._

**To Big Bad:** _Ha!_

**To Little Red:** _It is your pack too._ **  
To Little Red:** _Did you change my name in your phone yet? That big bad wolf thing is just stupid._

**To Big Bad:** _This from the guy who apparently has a fairytale cross-dressing fetish._

Derek growls.

**To Big Bad:** _As the guy whose ass spends a lot of its time riding your dick, I’m allowed to snoop through your phone._

**To Little Red:** _You’re ridiculous._

**To Big Bad:** _Not denying that. Also, not claiming ownership of the pack today._ **  
To Big Bad:** _Unless Isaac wants to cuddle. Then they can be mine again._

**To Little Red:** _What if I want to cuddle?_

**To Big Bad:** _There’s enough of me to get around._

**To Little Red:** _???_

**To Big Bad:** _Go around. Perv-wolf._

**To Little Red:** _You like it._

**To Big Bad:** _Better believe it. Can you hear Danny and Jackson at all?_ **  
To Big Bad:** _I always thought Jackson would be louder._

**To Little Red:** _Think about Jackson a lot?_

Stiles throws a chip at Derek’s head. He sets his phone in his pocket for a minute to try and listen in on the two boys who don’t seem to be doing anything.

Technically Stiles is right. They hadn’t been doing anything.

Danny steps inside, Jackson right behind him and then they both sort of stand there, staring at each other.

After about a minute, Danny moves first, reaching his hands to encircle Jackson’s waist and pull Jackson closer to him.

Jackson pushes him away a little bit.

Danny stands back and gives Jackson a puzzled look. “I thought you wanted this. If I’ve been reading the signs wrong, we can just sit here until the time’s up.”

“I do want…I mean, I don’t…I…” Jackson stammers and looks pissed at himself for not having the words.

“Just talk to me Jackson. You’re still my best friend. Even if you don’t want me.” Danny really is a saint because he seriously wants to shake Jackson right now. Talk about mixed signals.

Jackson’s eyes snap up to Danny’s. “I do want you. I want you all the time, Danny. I just don’t want to only get a few minutes with you and then go back to whatever we were before.”

Danny’s jaw drops a little. He knew Jackson had been flirting lately but he’d kind of assumed he was the only one interested in more than casual hookups. “I don’t want it to just be this either,” he whispers.

The two stare at each other for a long moment, both trying to figure out what to do next.

On the other side of the door, Stiles picks up his phone again.

**To Big Bad:** _Well this is boring._

**To Little Red:** _You have a better idea?_

**To Big Bad:** _Yeah. What are you wearing?_

**To Little Red:** _Sexting usually works better if I’m not sitting ten feet away._

**To Big Bad:** _Use your imagination. Or you can listen to Danny and Jackson angst until they start fighting over who gets to blow who first._

**To Little Red:** _You are ridiculous._

**To Big Bad:** _And horny. Don’t forget that._

**To Little Red:** _Couldn’t if I wanted to. Jackson will be the one on his knees._

**To Big Bad:** _That’s not an image I actually needed. Seriously, back to sexting. What are you wearing?_

**To Little Red:** _Come_ **.**

**To Big Bad:** _I’m gonna need a little more foreplay buddy. I’m not a neglected mom reading 50 Shades of Grey for the first time._

Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles.

**To Little Red:** _Leather jacket. Tank. Jeans. And your come from earlier._

**To Big Bad:** _Kinky._

**To Little Red:** _Bet I could get you to come from across the room anyway._

While Derek and Stiles carry on whatever the hell it is they were doing, Danny finally takes his chance.

He leans in and kisses Jackson, slow and sweet, like they have all the time in the world.

Jackson’s hands slide under Danny’s shirt and then hook onto his waistband, pulling Danny closer. He kisses back a little bit harder, tongue pressing against Danny’s lips, silently begging for Danny to open up and let him in.

Danny never hesitates, licking into Jackson’s mouth and savoring every taste and sensation.

**To Big Bad:** _I will take that bet. Win or lose, it’s still good times for the Stilester._

**To Little Red:** _Please don’t give yourself nicknames._

**To Big Bad:** _I could nickname other things…_

**To Little Red:** _Do it and the only dick you’ll touch for a week will be your own._ **  
To Little Red** _: …but you’re used to that right?_

**To Big Bad:** _You’re such a funny Alpha. You know you can’t live without this._

**To Little Red:** _Wouldn’t want to._

Stiles blushes.

**To Little Red:** _You still smell like me._

**To Big Bad** _: How? I showered. As per Lydia’s instructions._ **  
To Big Bad:** _Oh wait, is it because I used your soap? Smells like you and pine trees._

**To Little Red:** _Yeah that’s it. I like it._

The timer rings just then and Erica stands up to open the door and yell at Jackson & Danny that their time's up.

Derek had predicted accurately though.

Danny has a fist in his mouth, trying not to moan too loudly, (not everyone's an exhibitionist like Derek & Stiles but Danny hasn’t been all that interested in stopping Jackson once he pulled Danny’s shirt over his head.

Jackson’s tongue is licking long stripes along Danny’s cock.

Erica freezes for a second but Jackson doesn’t even hesitate. He reaches a hand out and slams the door in her face, without taking his eyes off Danny. Once the door's closed, Jackson returns his hand to where it was gripping Danny’s ass and ignores everything but the whimpers coming from the man he loves.

“Soooo…” starts Erica.

“I think the closet is going to be occupied for a while,” smirks Lydia.

Scott bangs his head against the table. “Some things I don’t need to see.”

Allison laughs a little and sympathetically rubs the back of Scott’s head.

“How are we supposed to top this at the next pack party?” laughs Isaac.

“Truth or dare,” answeres Lydia with a dangerous smile.

That sends them into a spiral of discussion on what could be some of the best possible dares for various members of the pack.

Stiles returns to texting.

**To Big Bad:** _When I was in the shower all I could think about was you pushing me up against the wall._

**To Little Red:** _Sucking you down like you did earlier for me?_

**To Big Bad:** _More like you thrusting against my ass until you came all over me._

**To Little Red** _: I could do both. Kiss you so deep you’d be tasting both of us for days._

**To Big Bad:** _Sometimes I just want to fuck your mouth until your lips are swollen and covered in me._

**To Little Red:** _When they leave I’m going to bend you over this table and eat you out until you can’t do anything but scream my name and beg me to go deeper._

Nine phones go off at once.

Scott screeches. “I can’t unsee these things!!!”

Derek’s head snaps up at the same time as Stiles’. “How did you all get that text?” demands Derek.

“I just sent you one to ask if the date worked for our next pack party & copied the pack on it. You must have been texting to fast to realize you were replying to all instead of Stiles,” says Lydia.

“Is there anything you two won’t do?” asks Erica in disbelief.

“Wear panties,” answers Stiles. “Though that’s more because the ones I ordered were out of stock and I’m still waiting on them to show up.”

Scott gives up and just cries to himself that his ears are never going to stop bleeding.

Boyd shakes his head. “None of us really wanted an answer to that question, Stiles.”

Stiles throws Boyd a grin, not all that concerned.

“So you want to do this again?” asks Derek, distracting his pack from their current discussion.

“Not this exactly,” answers Lydia. “We were thinking truth or dare. Though I don’t think we’ll be letting you two play.”

“Fine with me,” says Derek. “But you guys are chipping in for pizza.”

The others agree and a few seconds later, Danny and Jackson emerge from the closet.

“Thanks for the ideas,” says Danny, winking at Derek.

A couple hours later, as everyone passes out in various rooms of the house, Stiles dozes in and out on the couch in the den. Derek had gone upstairs to shower and change, not choosing to bother Stiles’ sleep.

**To Big Bad:** _Tonight was fun. Thanks._

**To Little Red:** _Welcome. Come upstairs._

**To Big Bad:** _It’s comfy down here._

**To Little Red:** _Make it worth your while._

**To Big Bad:** _How worth it?_

Derek leans over the back of the couch and nuzzles against Stiles’ cheek. His breath is hot against Stiles’ skin. “Very worth it.”

They don’t actually make it upstairs for another hour but Stiles declares Derek to be every bit as good as his word.

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of crack with some seriousness in between. My head canon for an Allison who comes back to the pack is what’s above. A girl who wants a family that cares about each other. And that’s also my head canon for Boyd’s reasons to be a werewolf. There’s also a bit of projecting because Boyd was me in high school. Or my head canon of Boyd was me in high school. So yeah. Btw, those of you who are reading this primarily for the Sterek part, don’t quit just because they got their seven minutes. Stiles is a little minx. And public sex might be another one of his kinks. Like more public than what he just did. Because apparently in this series, Stiles is a monogamous nympho. Which until now, is not something I knew was his thing.


End file.
